


ice cold baths

by tired_but_still_will_not_sleep



Series: I hate John House [1]
Category: House M.D
Genre: Angst, First time writing here, Gen, I might change it later, Ice bath, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_but_still_will_not_sleep/pseuds/tired_but_still_will_not_sleep
Summary: I just thought this in like less than 5 minutes. Read the tags so you are warned.
Series: I hate John House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200011
Kudos: 4





	ice cold baths

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes and this is my first time writing in ao3 and about this fandom. I might later change this story if I think anything I could correct or change to make it better. You can also tell your opinion of this story of course.

It's cold, but he's used to it even if it still brings chills to his body. He has to be used to it because of his fucked up childhood that was full of ice-cold baths.

Oh, the cursed memories that won't let him go.

He dips his head whole in the freezing water so the whole body is under the surface. Keeping it there even if it hurts his lungs for not breathing and at the same time making his head fuzzy and without of course making his limps freeze.

But he has to stay there, under the surface, because there no one can see the salty tears that the old memories bring every fucking time when he remembers the painful childhood filled with cold ice baths and with same times pain.

He remembers that he got no mercy, no matter what the season it was, nor matter what the weather was. 

He knows they might be worried about him, he kinda hopes that they are but doesn't wish that too long. He doesn't need anybody or they help because he's fine.

\--

Finally, realizing how the pain is almost suffocating him so much now, that he doesn't feel the pain that vicodin didn't stop. 

He rises to the surface to get out of the cold to get some sweet oxygen that his body and brain need.

Finally raising his head he sees worried faces of Wilson, Cuddy, and his team. They try to baby him by covering him in soft towels and saying something about his blue lips.

He really doesn't care.


End file.
